halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vixel Rebellion
|side2 = Coalition of the New Earth Government|commanders1 = * William Montgomery * Sir Henry Chambers * Daniel Tarkin * Roderick-A207|commanders2 = * Connor Stewart * Stanford Doland * John Scrapper * Matthew Cross * Thomas Montesquieu|forces1 = *44th Attack Division *1st Infantry Division *83rd Infantry Division *12th Attack Division :*Alpha-4 *18th Storm Battalion *73rd Armory Division *33rd Fleet *12th Fleet :*UNSC Altman *91st Fleet *Alpha-Zulu Corps|forces2 = *18th Engineer Division *28th Infantry Division *83rd ODST Division *21st Attack Legion *32nd Assault Battalion *42nd Fleet :*Lord of Stars|casual1 = *33rd Fleet *91st Fleet *18th Storm Battalion *Half of the 1st Infantry Division *Steven-A231 *Stewart-A210 *Edward-B234 *19 other members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps|casual2 = * John Scrapper * Stanford Doland *18th Engineer Division *21st Attack Legion *32nd Assault Battalion *Half of the 83rd ODST Division *42nd Fleet *Thousands of Coalition soldiers|civilian = Numerous Civilian Causalities from Urban Battles}}The Vixel Rebellion was a planet wide rebel front on the colony of Vixel. The rebellion was part of the Coalition of the New Earth Government in hopes of capturing the Mid-Rim planet for their own gain. What started as peaceful protest turned into a violent regime led by Connor Stewart and his top lieutenants, mainly John Scrapper and Stanford Doland. Though the rebellion came truly from the Coalition supporters, the colony was pressured into a grander UNSC presence after the Battle of San Andreas just a few years prior. Due to the large massing of troops, some civilians felt oppressed and thus joined the Coalition and attacked the planet, forcing a large UNSC response. Background After the war with the Covenant ended numerous Covenant cells existed throughout the galaxy still causing harm to humans. One such cell led by Fin Krudom, attacked Vixel in 2558 and began the Battle of San Andreas. Though the UNSC calmed victory over the month long campaign, the colony was still devastated. As a result, a large UNSC presence remained on the planet and caused a very opposed like state on the colony. As a result, hundreds of civilians began a political unrest and corruption throughout the colony. Eventually, Vixel native, Connor Stewart learned of the unrest and began his idea to capture the planet for the Coalition. Though the protest got little done, Stewart and his allies from the Coalition began massing numbers from the colonist and began the revolution by capturing a small UNSC Comm Outpost in the country of Espoz. Once the stationed was captured, the already present Alpha-Zulu Corps deployed Zulu Team to investigate. Once there, the spartans came under heavy fire and a few pelicans were shot down. Eventually, the spartans were all killed and Connor Stewart himself sent a message to the UNSC warning them about any and all actions against the planet. As a result, the rebellion formally begun in February of 2565. Beginning Protest Early Protests Beginning with minor protest against the UNSC over presence on the planet, some political leaders of the planet joined and led campaigns against the UEG law there. The movement was dubbed the "Free Rights and Will Movement" and included hundreds of thousands of civilians, military personnel and politicians. As a result, streets were flooded with mass amounts of protestors day in and day out. Sometimes though, the protest turned violent and some even attacked shops and people who supported the UNSC and UEG judgements. Major highways and water routes were being shut down due to protestors blocking the routes. Boycotts ensued, along with rallies against the government and military. The De-facto leader of the protest was Sir Malcolm Gates, a Vixel native, and knight of London, Earth. Gates used several things to his advantage, examples include, constant political unrest, the UNSC presence, police brutality and the crime waves happening throughout the planet. Gates used the failures of the government to earn a mass following and earned him a position in power and was considered the next leader of the planet by thousands. Soon, Gates was contacted by Connor Stewart and Patrick Irons of the Coalition and offered their services to assist in their takeover of the planet. Gates disagreed and continued his plan to retake Vixel for the people under his command. San Andreas Protest The San Andreas Protest was the major turning point for the protest and rebellion as a whole. On September 3, 2563 Gates began a march towards city hall of the megacity with a few dozen following him. Soon, however, hundreds and then thousands more followed him through the streets of the city. While the march was being led, people broke into shops and other places and stool local goods, beat innocent people and even raped a few women and men along the way. The march turned extremely violent when police came to stop the beatings and robberies. Gates saw it as censoring and attacked one cop and thus a battle in the streets ensued. Protestors were arrested and some were even killed as a result, thus sparking more rebellion. Eventually, spartans were deployed along with local military forces to keep the protest under control, but Gates against it as war. A large battle took place and had both civilians and military running. More military action took place and Gates and his followers responded with even more bloodshed. The evening, the protestors built camps and staying in local motels and condos, but a majority stayed on the streets and did not move. Though, the UNSC retreated, people of the protest still shot into the street and into the sky, killing a few small birds in the process. The following morning, another battle began with protestors and UNSC forces. Eventually, Gates and his followers made it to city hall and took it over. They demanded that the UNSC leave and he be the new governor of the planet. However, almost all the protestors were arrested due to the overwhelming amount of UNSC forces that had arrived and Gates was placed in Outcast Prison. While he was in prison, Stewart and Irons contacted him yet again, to which Malcolm agreed. After three months in prion, the Coalition broke him out and brought him to the second moon of Vixel, Starro. Once there, he turned over all forces to Stewart and came under his command. Stewart then began massing his forces into an underground movement while some protest still pushed onward. Later Protests In 2565, protest still continued throughout the planet, mostly led by Stewart but with some assistance of Gates and Doland. Major protest still occurred in New San Andreas primary but large protest also occurred in the country of Azod in the Eastern Hemisphere of the planet as well. On February 17th 2565, Gates led another march in Espoz but in Mekron City and led hundreds throughout the streets while Stewart led Coalition soldiers to Comm Outpost 11-B in the Republic of Gonan. Once the outpost was captured, troops were deployed, but were stopped by Stewart and his men. Gates and his protestors eventually reached the heart of the city where they were pushed back outside and exiled from the country. Gates believing Stewart would have his head, decided to kill the general before his failures could be shown. However, Stewart was pleased with this as he used it to move more troops into the cities and kill Gates, taking his place as the rebellion's leader. The Rebellion Battle of The Behera Territory While Scrapper and Cross conducted minor strikes across the planet's surface, Stewart and the 42nd Fleet began to capture the Behera Territory in the Republic of Gonan. The campaign took around two weeks to capture a majority of the desert region and the Coalition began their move towards the Republic. Admiral Doland deployed two warships to assist Stewart and his ground charge towards the country. However, local Vixel defenses halted the attack and kept the Coalition at bay. The local defenses were able to hold off the Coalition long enough for UNSC reinforcements to arrive at the planet with additional spartans from the Corps. The UNSC deployed Alpha Team along with a large UNSC division to the territory's boarder with the Republic and linked with General Montgomery. After the spartans arrived, the Coalition launched their ground offensive resulting in a colossal strike across the area. UNSC pelicans were deployed to assist in ground forces, but were engaged by Coalition warships, resulting in dozens of pelican crashes. While Alpha remained at the main base, several other spartans of the Alpha-Zulu Corps attacked, led by Foxtrot Team. Eventually, Edward-B234 along with Stewart-A210 led a warthog offensive against Coalition scouts. While Stewart remained behind, Edward took off with some medics to rescue survivors of pelican crashes and reenforce the front lines. While Edward rescued the injured, the rest of Alpha Team were picked up by a pelican and flown to the forward command center to reenforce against a large Coalition attack. After the station was defended, Elizabeth-A221 and James-A208 began evacuating injured soldiers from the area and to a local hospital around seven miles away from the boarder. General Stewart and Admiral Doland noticed the failing front and executed Order 814 which had a Coalition pilot drop a nuclear bomb in the area around UNSC ground. When the bomb hit the ground, both a large number of Coalition and UNSC soldiers were killed, injured or severally wounded. The blast also killed Edward-B234, making him the first death of the team. Eventually, the UNSC was able to retake control of the area due to the bombing and thus made it an effect win for the UNSC. Battle for San Andreas On May 1st 2565, New San Andreas shipyards came under siege by rebel forces. Though UNSC stationed troops did their best to fight off the attack, the shipyards were soon conquered by the Coalition without the knowledge of the UNSC Command. Afterwards, the rebels attacked the Park District of the city and effectively captured the area and formed a large blockade in the area as well as set up AA guns around the district. In December of the same year, the rebellion attacked the Transit District of the city and capture the Agricultural District as well. As a result, Alpha Team was deployed to repel the rebels. The team entered the tunnels around the district and attacked the core rebel presence in the area. The spartans were the joined by some ODSTs and marines and together pushed the rebels back out of both districts. After the new year, the battle continued into the Botanical Gardens of New San Andreas, the last rebel bastion in the city. Roderick-A207 led a large strike team in the gardens and took out all armaments for the Coalition and boxed them into a corner. While some surrounded, others refused and died fighting for the rebellion. The city was then recaptured the the UNSC and the captured rebel forces were taken off world to be held on Earth and her colonies. Battle of Starro During the attack on New San Andreas, Doland deployed the 42nd Fleet to the moon of Vixel, Starro to take control of it and open up a supply route to the surface below. The 42nd Fleet were engaged by the 33rd Fleet led by Admiral Leon Carlo. Doland was easily able to have his fighters lure in Carlo's fighters and were soon destroyed by Stanford's forces. Carlo then led a charge towards the 42nd Fleet but, were boxed in by the rest of the fleet arriving behind them. Carlo had effectively trapped himself inside a wall of cruisers and destroyers with three carriers and soon the 33rd Fleet was destroyed. Though the 42nd Fleet received major damages and the loss of eight ships, Doland continued his mission and pushed towards the moon. Once there, he began to bomb the moon, but not UNSC compounds, rather refugee camps and then attacked a UNSC weapons depot. While his fighters bombed the camps, he had MAC rounds fired at all known UNSC naval stations around the moon. Doland then led squads on the surface to capture the remaining cities and free Coalition prisoners. Doland and his men were able to free over two hundred captured Coalition troopers and successfully captured the moon of Starro with almost no UNSC resistance. However, a week after the moon's capture, the 91st Fleet attack the moon and the 42nd Fleet. Doland led from the helm of the Lord of Stars and attacked the 91st flagship head on in a brutal display of his tactics. Using local trade routes and supply ships to his advantage, Doland was able to catch the UNSC off guard and trap them allowing AA guns and MAC cannons to tear the ships apart. Soon the UNSC retreated with heavy looses and major damages to all ships. However, Doland and his men were also left scarred as major damaged was seen on the ships and moon, thus the space contact with each other ceased for some time. Battle of Mariel In September of 2565, General Matthew Cross began an attack on the small country of Chun Kin in the southeastern hemisphere of Vixel. The general began a take over of the country and its neighbor, Mombow and Apotos were he established several bases in the areas. Eventually, UNSC responded to the attacks and launched attack forces into the area. Cross was pulled out of the area and left it to his top lieutenant to defend against the UNSC. While Mombow was recaptured, the UNSC attempted to retake Chun Kin and Apotos. Battle of Apotos City The capital city of Apotos was converted into a fortress for the Coalition and rebellion and was almost impenetrable to all outside forces. Colonel Sir Henry Chambers then decided to use the old underground catacombs and tunnel systems to infiltrate the city streets. While the Colonel led a small team through one tunnel, the 83rd Infantry Division used the remaining tunnels to enter the city and caused a distraction. Chambers and his men also had a large airstrike for cover while inside the city to deactivate the heavy defenses and take out armories and vehicle bays. The plan was successful and the colonel's team was able to destroy the main AA gun station. Within a few more hours, the city was recaptured by UNSC forces. Siege of Chun Kin After Apotos was recaptured by UNSC forces, the rebellion attacked the capital of Chun Kin, Kai Chun in mass force under the command of General Cross and General Thomas Montesquieu. Cross authorized and personally dropped bombs across the city, killing a large civilian population and letting his troops handle the rest of the ground combat. Cross also had Doland send down one of his corvettes to keep the skies under his control. Doland agreed and two corvettes were sent down to the city and conducted a few bombings and took out major UNSC settlements. Colonel Chambers led the rest of the 83rd Infantry Division and the 18th Storm Battalion into the city via drop pods and assisted in local defense of the city. General Montgomery also deployed the 31st Fleet to assist in clearing the area of the Coalition in the skies. General Montesquieu led attack teams around the city's permitter and reenforced several weak lines and destroyed convoy's of UNSC equipment as well while Chambers and Montgomery were able to take down both corvettes with AA guns and MAC rounds. Eventually, Chambers and Montesquieu met each other in front of the Sistine Light Communications Tower were the two men charged head on towards the other with the forces. Almost the entire 18th Storm Battalion was killed in the battle along with all Coalition soldiers. Both commanders escaped the other, but the battle had not ended. Cross conducted more bombings around the city and its surrounding areas. Members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps were also deployed to the city and assisted with evacuation efforts and conducted raids against some Coalition camps in the Metro Area. Cross had also begun mining operations in the country looking for a rare mineral found on the planet dubbed "Vixuim", a substance like plasma rounds and explosives used for industry works. In one such mine, Cross personally oversaw the mining of the mineral before Alpha Team was sent into the area. The spartans were joined by local militia groups and attacked the mining facilities across the continent and around the city of Kai Chun. Eventually, in October of 2565, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. Kai Chun was still under siege by the rebellion, but to a lesser degree as Colonel Chambers was able to push back the Coalition away from the continent, effectively ending their reign of the area. However, Spartan Team Tango encountered General Cross with a convoy of troops and attacked the Coalition commander. While Diego-B006 held off the incoming Coalition troopers and provided cover for Jennifer-A431 and Mario-A432, Cross attacked the two members of Alpha Company. While Diego attempted to help, he was cut off by Coalition troopers and watched the two spartans die by Cross' hand. Diego escaped with the help of Echo and Foxtrot Team and was brought back to the Altman. Mission to Mekron City Deploying back to Mekron City, Alpha was sent to stop a small attack on the city by locating their bunker and arresting or killing the rebels. The team successfully found the rebels and attacked their base, leaving only a few survivors in their wake. After the attack, Alpha began to interrogate the remaining rebels on their leadership. Alpha Team and the UNSC were able to get some intel from the rebels including leadership, mostly General Matthew Cross and his whereabouts in the Southern Tribal Lands. Siege of New Century In May 2566, the rebellion invaded Sector 27 of the country Stellic and moved towards the capital. The rebellion captured an old mining facility and used it to transport troops to the area and to fortify the area under permeant Coalition control. On May 7th 2566, November Team encountered Cross, but did not engage, gathered tracked him to learn of other Coalition commanders. On September 20 2566, New Century was invaded by Coalition troopers and the country was stormed by the 42nd Fleet orbiting the planet. On the sixth day of the siege, the UNSC conducted an assassination on two Coalition commanders, John Scrapper and Matthew Cross. Scrapper was killed by Sierra Team while November Team arrested Cross. Roderick-A207 and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest ex Admiral Stanford Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protection to Steven-A231 and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. While the city was in a standstill, undercover black ops occurred conducted by Sierra Team and other Black Ops units of the UNSC. While Black Ops occurs, the UNSC begin hunting for other leaders of the rebellion and interrogated Stanford Doland. While being held, Doland was constantly interrogated by security forces and even a few spartans from the Corps, mostly Roderick. Though his interrogation could be described as almost torture, he would not talk about anything besides that the Coalition would win any war they enter. Eventually after a few weeks of interrogation, Doland was able to attack and break the legs of both guards escorting him. Rather than be captured or fight for his escape, Doland killed himself by shooting a bullet into his chin. After the death of many Coalition supporters and soldiers within the walls of New Century, the rebellion eventually pulled out of the city and retracted major forces away from urbanized areas. The rebellion went back underground and were forced into a foxhole while additional UNSC forces arrived at the planet. Capture of Thomas Montesquieu Alpha Team was deployed back to Chun Kin in February 2567 to capture Thomas Montesquieu. Landing in the Chun Kin mountains, Alpha Team went to work and killed all of Thomas' men. Steven-A231, not wasting anytime, began to fight the general hand-to-hand with both combatants holding their own against the other. Unfortunately, it was Montesquieu who gained the upper hand and captured Steven, holding him at gun point whilst Alpha Team aimed for the rebel. Knowing he lost, Thomas pulled the trigger, killing the spartan and Roderick's best friend. Alpha Team made the arrest but with protest from Roderick. After the arrest by Alpha Team, Montesquieu was interrogated by Colonel Chambers and other UNSC personnel until he reviled the whereabouts of General Connor Stewart in the country of Azod, the last bastion of the rebellion. Battle of Azod The 12th Fleet attack the remaining ships if the 42nd Fleet above the country as Colonel Cambers and General Montgomery led the ground assault to Stewart's base of operations. The ground assault was met with still resistance but were bale to punch through the lines of rebels and into the key area. Chambers was then extracted and brought to the Altman to be dropped with Alpha Team and the 12th ODST Battalion into Stewart's main base while Montgomery drives the air defenses away via falcons and pelicans. The ODSTs and spartans dropped into the compound and began to take it over from the inside as more UNSC forces began to clear the way towards the base. Chambers led some men deeper underground to halt the mining facilities in the lower levels while the spartans looked for the general. Chambers and his men were able to stop all activities in the lower levels and captured all Coalition soldiers as Montgomery and his men cleared the skies and broke into the compound to assist the main strike team. Alpha Team had located the general and soon engaged him in a firefight. Stewart-A210 eventually found Connor and the two began a hand-to-hand engagement with each other. Connor easily be the spartan with his cybernetics and bashed his head in with a katana, killing him instantly. The rest of the spartans then came and Roderick-A207 beat the general to a pulp and only stopped when ordered to by Montgomery. Effectively the rebellion had ended but with the deaths of half of Alpha Team. Aftermath Cultural After the rebellion, UNSC presence slightly decreased on the planet and the Alpha-Zulu Corps effectively left the planet. All major protest seeming stopped and the rebels put down for good. The rebellion went down in Vixel's history and was declared equally important as the Vixel Civil War. It was taught to all on the planet and its surrounding neighbors, including military academies and history classes. After the rebellion was over, the Vixel Unity Festival was established and hosted at each one of the six major continents of the planet every year. Vixel Unity Festival The Festival was established to allow other continents and countries to indulge in one another's culture, ideals and entertainment. The continent that host the festival uses the established Unity Festival Arena to host local sporting events as the main part of the festival. Athletes of each continent push themselves to represent their land and their own country. The Festival follows a distinct order of host which includes: * Mantle (Host: New San Andreas, Espoz) * Mistral (Host: Ashcabot, Spagonia) * Mariel (Host: Kai Chun, Chun Kin) * Stellic (Host: New Century) * South Island (Host: Nolan City, Nolano) * Tropic (Host: New Port, Adabot) Vixel Unity Festival Tournament The tournament contains competitive sports and other out and indoor activities much like sporting events of Old Earth. These sports include: * Basketball * Baseball * Football (Soccer for us Yanks) * Track and Field * Golf * Boxing * Fencing * Swimming * Diving * Cycling Each team from one of the sports trains for months on end to prepare for the events. Each nation may have up to four teams of four to represent them in the tournament (excluding Basketball, Baseball Football and Track and Field). While completing, the teams must follow basic rules for each sport. If a team from one nation wins, they must elect two members of that team to progress into the doubles round. The winner of the doubles round would have to elect one member of the pair to go to the finals where they compete against the remaining eight combatants from the sport. A country's team may compete against another, it is all determined by chance. Basketball, baseball, football and track and field do not follow the "four man team" rule, rather it would be one team per continent competing at all times unless eliminated. This means unlike the 32 teams participating in the other events, their will only be 6 teams. This also means that the events are double/triple elimination. The first round would have all 6 teams, the winners go on and so do the losers. While two teams from both winners and losers play, the last team waits to play the loser of that game. A bracket example to shown below: Round 1 Mantle vs Mariel Mistral vs South Island Stellic vs Tropic After the tournament is completed, the athletes are permitted to return home or stay for an awards ceremony and respect their fellow athletes. Economic The economy was almost crushed due to the rebellion and major economies of countries and even caused some to collapse including Iroh, Uno, Bell and Chi. However, thanks to the rebellion, many nations and banks of the planet was able reestablish themselves and assist many poor counties surrounding them. Also, the UNSC and UEG sent funding to the planet and distributed it throughout the nations in order to assist them. This was seen as a sign of forgiveness from Earth, which many took but others refused. Still, Vixel's economy was able to regain its footing after the rebellion and became another mass producer for ships and other products. Political The political influences of the rebellion caused many people to look upon old leadership in support of the protest with shame and demanded they leave office. While many left the planet, others held their ground and established a firm grasp on the citizens they controlled. However, due to overwhelming protest, the officials left office and in return were replaced with people who supported the UEG and UNSC. This seemed to reinstate Vixel back to the UEG and thus almost loved the political issues on the planet and escaped the corrupt leadership previously held there. Timeline 2563 * New San Andreas Protest (September 3rd-September 5th 2563) 2565 * Capture of Comm Outpost 11-B (February 17th 2565-February 19th 2565) * Battle of the Behera Territory (April 25th-April 30th 2565) * Battle for New San Andreas (May 1st 2565-January 4th 2566) * Battle of Starro (June 12th-June 23rd 2565) * Battle of Mariel (September 20th-October 25th 2565) 2566 * Mission to Mekron City (March 5th 2566) * Battle of Sector 27 (May 1st-May 7th 2566) * Siege of New Century (September 20th 2566-January 23rd 2567) * Assassination of John Scrapper and the arrest of Matthew Cross (September 26th 2566) * Raid on Apatos Mountains (November 5th-November 6th 2566) 2567 * Capture of Thomas Montesquieu (February 18th 2567) * Battle of Azod (March 30-April 2nd 2567) Combatants Space Assests * 33rd Fleet * 91st Fleet * 12 Fleet * UNSC Altman Units * 44th Attack Division * 1st Infantry Division * 83rd Infantry Division * 18th Storm Battalion * 73rd Armory Division * Alpha-Zulu Corps * Alpha Team * Sierra Team * Foxtrot Team * Echo Team * November Team * Tango Team * 12th Attack Division * Alpha-4 Personnel * William Montgomery * Sir Henry Chambers * Daniel Tarkin * Roderick-A207 * Steven-A231 * Stewart-A210 * James-A208 * Elizabeth-A221 * Edward-B234 * Ace-A220 * Lance-A342 * Otto-A444 * Rufus-A291 * Martin-A426 * Hunter-A427 * Cody-B314 * Rex-B324 * Leonard-B334 * Liam-B310 * Diego-B006 * Jennifer-A431 * Mario-A432 * Charles Duncan * Thomas Miles * Bridget Miles * Lance Gorse * Ashley Bunsen Coalition of the New Earth Government Space Assets * 42nd Fleet # Lord of Stars # Staff of Peace (Early Battle only) Units * 18th Engineer Division * 28th Infantry Division * 83rd ODST Division * 21st Attack Legion * 32nd Assault Battalion Personnel * Connor Stewart * Stanford Doland * John Scrapper * Matthew Cross * Thomas Montesquieu Category:Battles Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Vixel Category:Coalition of the New Earth Government